Into The Shadow
by Heldon16
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has given Ronald Weasley a mission...one which requires him to leave everything he has ever loved behind for the greater good...this is his story - Please Reveiw -
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Chapter One - The Mission

"Ron!"

Ron Weasley awoke to the sound off his own name, he lay with his face buried into his pillow, and completely stretched out upon his Hogwarts bed. His eyes were met by sunlight through the nearest window, this told Ron it was before midday. Far to early to get up.

"Ron!, up now!" the voice shouted again, and he turned over only for his eyes to meet those off the figure stood at the side off his bed. Ron smiled at the girl, her brown busy hair dropping over her face hiding one off her brown eyes; she looked a little angry, and Ron knew that this meant any ideas off a peaceful relaxing morning had just flew straight out the window.

"Hey" Ron smiled, and he instantly knew it was a tactical mistake, as she appeared to get angrier, her breathing becoming heavy as she prepared for the onslaught he knew was coming.

"Hello Ronald" she said, her voice wishing to wound "here was me thinking that when you asked help on your potions essay you were serious, and I also thought that when you said you wanted to meet up at ten to work on it together you meant that as well, and I thought it would have been nice for you to actually bother to show up!, so tell me Ronald, what do you think" she spat in one breath. If Ron ever looked back on this moment I'll realise that the answer" I think you think to much" was one off the worse things I could have said.

"Screw you Ron Weasley" she spat before turning around and storming from the room, leaving Ron to throw himself down onto his pillow, and deciding to go after Hermione before they started the whole "argument cycle" again.

Ron entered the great hall, his eyes scanning the Gryffindor table for the bushy hair of his friend, his eyes also scanned the Slytherin table; not too look for his friend but to look at their miserable faces, its been two weeks since Professor Snape had been discovered to be a Death Eater; he had been killed in a battle with members off the Order Of The Phoenix. Ron however knew who exactly it had been, Remus Lupin had took great pleasure in his death, after all he was a marauder. Spotting Hermione at her normal table, he spotted she was sat with Harry and Ginny, she appeared to be in a bad mood and Ron couldn't help but smile; he always had a effect on her, it was only fair. If she knew the affect she had on him, well it didn't matter, because he would never tell her or any other living soul for that matter.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out as soon as he reached them and apparently me apologising was a very rare event because Ginny's jaw fell open releasing the toast she had between her teeth, Harry spat pumpkin juice all over Dean Thomas before chocking half to death, and Hermione's eyebrows shot up so fast they might have taken orbit.

"Can we talk over here a minute?" I asked, signalling the great hall and immediately Hermione grabbed her bag and followed as we walked out the great hall, I could feel Harry and Ginny's eyes on our retreating bodies.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, asking for your help and then not showing up, that's just messed up" he said without thinking the moment we left the great hall and by the look she gave me, it was official; she thought I had finally lost my mind.

"Thanks" she managed to say after some stuttering "you know, if your not busy, I could still help you, if you wanted me to?" she said, really fast and he couldn't help but notice that she was beginning to blush, and suddenly he found himself with a difficult decision to make, on one side he had being alone with Hermione, and on the other he hadn't eaten yet, and he could smell the alluring scent off breakfast from where he stood.

Ten minutes later and Ron and Hermione were both sat in a dark corner of the library which she had picked out for peace and quiet. Hermione was currently explaining some sort off Potion solution that he didn't particularly care for, his attention was drawn towards her face, he had always thought she was good looking, ever since he met her on the train in first year; now they were in sixth year, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and his was completely in love with her, of course if anyone asks, she is his annoyingly obsessive bookworm best friend.

"Ron, you paying attention?" her voice rang out, and Ron couldn't help but kick himself, caught staring, think fast, think of anything.

"Mr Weasley" a voice came from nowhere and both Ron and Hermione spun to look only to find Professor McGonagall stood in front off them "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you"

Ron stared in complete shock, what had he done?, he hadn't done anything, had something happened. The amount off questions that pounced into his head at that moment almost gave him a headache, he turned to look at Hermione who was looking both a little worried and quite curious. Getting his feet he found his legs felt like stone, he hadn't even done anything, why was he so nervous?.

The walk to Dumbledore office was surprisingly short for a long walk, and before he knew it the statue was moving and he found himself facing the door, he knocked once and the door creaked open and he walked inside the office.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, it's a delight to see you" Albus Dumbledore spoke as he stood up from behind his desk to greet Ron, who nervously sat into the seat indicated for him.

"Now, Ronald, I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you here today, the truth is the reason is very serious and prove a huge burden on you, and for that I am truly sorry" he began and Ron suddenly felt even more nervous.

"I am going to tell you, first the truth about Severus Snape, Severus who was killed battling for the death eaters two weeks ago, was in fact a spy for the order of the phionix, and a very useful spy at that" he spoke and Ron stared shocked at what he was being told, and before he knew it, he was voicing the question that was floating around in his mind "why are you telling me this?" and he couldn't help but notice Dumbledore was looking more serious than he had ever seen him.

"I am telling you this Mr Weasley, because in order to be victorious in this war, I and the Order of the Phoenix need a spy in Voldemort's ranks, someone who is discrete, someone who is unexpected, and that someone Mr Weasley, I feel has to be you" he said and Ron felt his jaw drop, there were so many flaws in this plan it didn't seem remotely possible, Ron however felt he had to voice them

"Firstly, why me?, secondly I am best friend off Harry Potter so not the best choice, I'm a Gryffindor which also rules me out, and lastly are you completely mental" he finished, taking in heavy breaths he was trying to understand the situation, how could Dumbledore ask him of all people?. Dumbledore however smiled

"Firstly, it has to be you because I believe that you process a trait which is vital to this mission, that trait is something which you will learn in time when you are ready, as for your friendship with Mr Potter and Miss Granger for that matter, I'm afraid it will have to come to a end, they must not know of your mission, and you must publicly cut all bonds of friendship with them, and as for you being a Gryffindor that is no problem, your old pet Scabbers is living proof" he finshed and Ron looked completely shocked, cut all ties off friendship with Harry?, he couldn't do that, it was impossible, and as for Hermione, that would kill him. Dumbledore however seemed to sense this hesitation and took a seat next to Ron, and looked him dead in the eye

"Ronald, I am asking you to give up everything you care about for the greater good, for the wizarding world in whole, Harry cannot do what he needs to do without inside information, this is the only way" he spoke gravly and the gravity of the situation hit Ron like a brick, this was it, his chance to prove himself, to be useless, but at what price?, he turned to the old man, and trying to fight back tears he gave him a single stiff nod and spoke in a voice unlike his own

"I'll do it"


	2. Chapter 2 How To Lose Friends

Chapter Two - How To Lose Friends And Alienate People

Ron didn't sleep a single second that night, he just sat in bed thinking over the things he had discussed with Professor Dumbledore; his mission was clear; Destroy his friendship with Harry and Hermione and do it publicly so everyone would know, befriend Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin using their pureblood mania and his own pureblood status, then find someway to get from there to the Death Eater ranks, and out off all those it was the first step which seemed to haunt Ron the most. Looking over he stared at the sleeping form off his best friend, the boy who lived; Harry Potter. Ron couldn't even begin to think what life without Harry would have been like, what it will be like soon. Ron climbed out off bed, silently he walked out off the bedroom and down the staircase, staring at the common room, the fire still flickered slightly, as he threw himself down on the couch, and thought about the plan he had come up with in his mind, it would start slowly, but then build momentum, and then "the plunge" as he liked to call it would happen, and that one action would end his relationship with Hermione forever, and in extension Harry but also it would alienate him with the entire Gryffindor house and his family would despise him and there would be no going back; maybe not ever.

Time passed, but Ronald Weasley did not sleep, did not tire and his mind did not wander, he sat in the chair all night, thinking about the war, the price off war and how unfair it was for children and teenagers to have to fight such a horrible war. Then he remembered what Dumbledore said, that this was vital to winning that war, and that it was for "The Greater Good". Climbing to his feet, he knew it was a Monday, so he had a long day ahead off him, he knew he had potions today, first thing so it was time for his plan to into action this very morning; the beginning of the end for the so called golden trio, and Ron couldn't help but think it was the beginning of the end for himself, it was a dangerous mission, Snape died doing it, what was so special about Ron, but then of course he reminded himself "The Greater Good" and set of for breakfast.

Sat alone, he watched as the hall filled up with his friends, his enemies and the people whom lay somewhere in-between. He looked up to Dumbledore to find that he was being watched.

"Hey Ron!" a voice came from behind him and he span around, to find Hermione Granger sitting down across from him; this is it he thought.

"Hi" he said in a low voice, trying to sound depressed, it wasn't hard and she seemed to get the vibe because her eyebrows seemed to rise and a look that meant more questions came upon her face, just as planned.

"You okay?" she asked kindly and Ron felt a little hate for himself when he harshly snapped back "I'm fine, just leave me alone!". Her eyebrows went up, her face went cold and she turned without another word. Ron felt guilt whelming up inside him but he knew he must conquer it, keep himself from talking again, and at this moment he realised just how hard this was going to be, and it wasn't soon later than Harry himself was walking down the tables, growing ever nearer to a unfriendly welcome.

"Morning guys" he smiled and Ron turned to him, already regretting it "What's so bloody good about it?", like Hermione Harry's eyebrows shot up and he seemed to Sutter a bit

"I never said anything about it being good" he said finally but before Ron could give his unpleasant answer Hermione spoke "don't mind Ronald, he's just in a really foul mood", and this time Ron really did snap

"Oh yeah, that's me isn't it, always in a foul mood. You never bother to ask why do you, no you just assume its something small because I'm me" he ranted, and this time he wasn't pretending "just because my problems aren't as big as St. Potter's over their!" he shouted and heads began to turn, Hermione's mouth fell open and Harry seemed shocked, but Ron carried on "You have no idea what I am going through, the problems I have!, so just leave me alone!" he finished and jumping to his feet he left his dumbstruck friends and stormed from the hall, as he did his eyes travelled to the face of Draco Malfoy who was looking at the situation as it was amusing to him, and Ron knew this was a good sign, he was doing his job well and already he was being to loath himself.


	3. Chapter 3 My Enemy

Authors Note: I know it doesn't seem like M Rated story at the moment but just wait until it really gets started. Reviews would be appreciated :D

Chapter Three - My Enemy's Closer

Ron stormed from the great hall, a wave off emotions flowing over him; guilt for what he had done, pride for it had worked so well, hatred for the things he had said and surprisingly he felt annoyance towards Harry and Hermione, and as these emotions flowed through his body he suddenly found himself in the familiar cold chill of the dungeons; where his first class would take place, one he was not looking forward to because he knew what was coming next, and that was without the gossip he knew must be spreading around the school about his little outburst, which while annoying was the reason he had chosen to place the argument in the great hall, so much witnesses; it's all about tactical choices, just like chess. Ron's suspicions were confirmed when the first group of Ravenclaw's arrived and shot a quick glance at him before breaking out in whispers, satisfaction and annoyance set over him; this trend of conflicting emotions that had suddenly taken hold off him was getting old fast.

Before he knew it, Professor Slughorn has arrived, opening the door he allowed the class inside despite most were still finishing dinner, Ron walked in the class and sat in the very corner off the room, placed his head in his hands and enjoyed one pure moment off blissful peace, before Harry and Hermione sat across him looking like a united front. Ron looked at them for a single second before Hermione went to open her mouth, Ron turned away, looking at the front off class and in the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's mouth close.

"Ron?" her voice rang out, it was crisp with both worry and compassion and Ron wanted so much to say sorry, explain everything and he didn't know why he didn't, why didn't he just go to Dumbledore, say that he couldn't do this and to get someone else, but he then reminded himself, "The Greater Good".

Slughorn walked to the front off the class the moment it was full, Ron watched Draco Malfoy out the corner of his eye, he was chatting with Pansy and Nott and by the way they kept glancing over towards him he knew the subject matter in which they were talking about.

"Okay listen up" Slughorn said gently from front off the class "today I have a very special lesson for you today, we are going to be brewing what is called the Wolfsbane Potion, now due to the difficulty off this potion, I am going to have you working in pairs; now Miss Granger you shall be working with Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson with Mr Nott, Mr Fawcett with Miss Abbot, Mr Malfoy you shall be working with Mr Weasley" and Ron heard Malfoy's groan which he would have replicated had he not known this was coming, but to Ron this was just another part off the plan to get closer to Draco.

"Can't believe I have to work with Weasley of all people" he heard Draco mutter as he approached the Slytherin table where he would working for the lesson; judging by the looks on the faces off the three he was not the most welcome guest.

"Could be worse" Nott spoke "At least he's pureblood, you could be with that filthy mud blood Granger or god forbid Potter" he laughed as before engaging Pansy. Draco shot Ron a look off hatred and Ron tried to hide his feelings within his own eyes, trying to focus on the basic lessons Dumbledore had given him last night.

"Lets just get on with this" he muttered, placing his bag down and turning to Draco who seemed to have a argument ready but thought better off it at the last second.

"So" Draco spoke once the cauldron was set up "Saw your little spat with Granger and Potter early, all is not well it seems" he smiled with a slight sneer and Ron tried hard to stick to his lines he had prepared "It's nothing, just getting a little tired off something's" he mumbled to himself loud enough for Draco to hear.

"I don't believe it, Weasel is finally thinking for himself, finally had enough off being St Potter's whipping dog" he laughed and Ron couldn't lie to himself, at the words "St Potter's whipping dog" he felt his blood boil, and before he knew what he was doing, he turned to face Draco and he could feel the hate rise up inside him.

"I am not his whipping dog" he fumed and he knew his words carefully "but yeah that's what everyone thinks isn't it, not good enough to do that, always second best. He would be nowhere without me, almost everything he knows about the wizarding world, he knows from me, all his attachments to the wizarding world come through me, he would be nothing without me!" he snarled and Draco's face practically lit up as if Christmas had came earlier than in his wildest dreams. However for the rest of class, the two boys worked in a slightly silence, only talking when needed but Ron noticed that Draco kept shooting glances at Ron's face, and the hatred he expressed earlier was now mixed with a slight curiosity

Class ended with Harry and Hermione creating the best potion, however everyone knew it was all thanks to Hermione but Harry took the credit also, and despite no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel a little bit annoyed, Draco's words still ringing in his ears. Looking behind him he saw the pair walking behind him, his eyes caught contact with her's for what seemed like a very long time, before he turned quickly and stormed down the corridor, he could hear her calling his name, but he ignored her pleas and turned the corner out of sight.

"Well look who it is" a cold voice called out and Ron looked up and realised he had walked right into a gang off familiar Slytherins; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Theodore Nott, which surprised him since he wasn't one to be seen hanging with the usual suspects.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked Draco, always the ringleader of the group, and he just smiled back, before speaking "oh nothing, we've just been discussing your little outburst, Theo here actually thinks you've realised you're actually a pureblood, but you know, with you family repetition the rest just think you've finally lost it" he laughed and the rest laughed with him, all except Nott who watched Ron somewhat a little too closely for his liking

"I know exactly what my blood status is Malfoy" Ron growled and he wanted the words to make Draco think, and judging by how his eyes seemed to narrow it seemed to work

"Ron?" a voice rang out, and he turned around to see Harry and Hermione stood behind him, looking at the scene confused; Ron talking to a group of Slytherins. Ron seemed to hesitate a moment, giving one meaningful glance at Draco and Theo before storming off, without a single word to his two "friends".


	4. Chapter 4 The Plunge

Authors Note: I know it doesn't seem like M Rated story at the moment but just wait until it really gets started. Reviews would be appreciated :D

Chapter Four - The Plunge

Ron did not speak a single word to his two friends that entire day, and now the time was 4:14am and he sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. His eyes were full off tears as he sat silently in the corner, his frame leant over the a table as he wrote on the paper in front off him, the words he wrote would be his one consolation to himself, something before it all became too much, for today he would bury his friendship with Harry and Hermione forever, he knew how, he knew when and he had a rough idea of what the outcome would be, but for now he just wrote, and he couldn't help but feel like this was his suicide note. Grabbing the note, he placed it in a envelope which was marked in his own writing.

_To Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and The Entire Weasley Family_

Grabbing his bag, he carefully placed the envelope inside, before placing it over his shoulder and silently walking from the room leaving only the flicking fire behind him.

Ron did not return till day break, his bag now missing one certain item which he left on his travels, he didn't bother to return to the common room but instead walked into the great hall, and his eyes locked onto the figure of Albus Dumbledore and the usual questions shot into his mind; why was he doing this?, why him?. Walking down the table, he sat at the very end, closest to the old man as possible, and as he looked up again their eyes made contact, and maybe he could see the hurt inside Ron's eyes because he seemed to appear more solemn than before.

This is it Ron thought as he looked down the almost empty Gryffindor table and he knew that after today, it was unlikely he would ever be welcome to sit at it again, they would all hate him, ignore him, he would be a outcast, and what's worse but he knew he is about to hurt the one person who his heart beats for, he had always hoped she felt the same way but no he prayed she didn't, because he would shatter that heart before the end of breakfast.

"Hey Ron" a familiar voice rang out and Ron snapped out his revive to find Harry stood facing him from the other side of the table, Ron couldn't help but notice he hadn't taken a seat which meant that he was obviously wary of him.

"What" Ron snapped, and he had to move past the guilt, he had made his choice, he couldn't go back now, it had to be done, but Harry wasn't giving up

"I just wanna know what the hell is wrong with you" he said fiercely "you've been in a piss-poor mood for days and you won't tell us anything and quite frankly I'm sick off it, I think I deserve some answers!" he stormed, and Ron jumped to his feet "Oh yeah!" he shouted, heads turning in the hall which was now filling up "Harry bloody Potter, deserving of everything isn't he, well guess what, this doesn't concern you, this is about me for once and I don't want to tell you or anyone for that matter so leave me alone!" he said before beginning to storm of but as he had guessed correctly, Harry was following him.

"Ron, I am your friend, I want to help you just tell me what is wrong" he said, and the note of pleading in his voice almost defeated Ronald, who turned to look at him, but instead looked past him at Dumbledore who was looking at the situation with a grave look on his face, and Ron just turned to walk away.

Harry reached out for his friend, grabbing hold off his arm and before he knew what was happening Ron had sprung around and smashed his palm into Harry's chin, pushing him roughly away causing him to fall to the floor. The hall went silent. Ron stared down at his friend who looked up in utter shock.

"Harry!" a shrill shriek rang out, Ron turned to see Hermione running up to them, a look off shock on her pale face, she stopped short, looking into his eyes she must have saw something because she looked worried and scared.

"Ron?" she muttered, reaching out to touch him he shrugged her off before she could and took a step backwards "just leave me alone" he said, but she stepped forward, slowly she extended her hand and took his softly, Ron closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing knowing this was it for them, this was the end, but before he could anything he felt two soft hands cup the bottom of his face, he opened his eyes to find Hermione so close to him he could smell her scent, and so much did he want to kiss her, hold her forever and forget about the mission, "The Greater Good" he told himself

"Ron, please talk to me" she begged her voice no higher than a whisper knowing that every eye in the hall was set upon them, Ron took a deep breath and took a step back becoming beyond her reach

"Just leave me alone" he muttered turning away, he wanted to her responded but he knew what he would do if she did, and he dreaded to do it, this was it, the end of the friendship and all that might have been and before he had took five steps he heard her voice "Ron" she cried, her voice breaking "I'm trying to help you" and with that Ron knew it was time, he thought back to the happy memories, he looked forward spotting Ginny in the crowd, she would see this, she had to with her own eyes, it was better this way. Relishing in the memories, he cast them from his mind, took a long deep breath and turned to Hermione and with all the anger and hatred he could muster in his voice he bellowed to the vast empty room.

"Well I didn't ask for your help you fucking interfering Mudblood!"


	5. Chapter 5 A Olive Branch Of Thorns

Chapter Five - A Olive Branch Of Thorns

Ten minutes had past since Hermione had run from the great hall in tears. The whole hall had stood silent as Ron walked away, the look on Ginny's face was heartbreaking; her eyes wide, her mouth hung open and her skin pale white like all life had been drawn from within. Ron now sat in a empty corridor in the darkest corner of the castle, silent tears flowed down his cheeks as he remembered the look of pain on Hermione's face and he knew his plan had worked, she would never speak to him again; it was over for them. Climbing to his feet, he looked around attempting to find some solace in the fact his mission was going well but their was nothing but pain.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he curled up his hand into a fist and violently smashed his knuckles into the solid brick wall, the crack of his bones echoed around him and he knew he deserved the pain that shot up his arm. All pretence abandoned he grabbed a abandoned classroom desk and launched it into the opposite all, watching as it smashed to pieces before he ran and smashed his foot through the surface, making sure the job was finished before collapsing to his knees in sobs of regret.

_Too late now _he thought to himself _no going back, only forward_

Holding up his broken hand he examined it closely, realising multiple knuckles had been broken by the wall he felt no pity for himself, and it was then that the starting truth hit him. For the first time in his life; Ron Weasley felt nothing but hatred for himself.

"Hey" came a voice and Ron span around quickly, and was rooted to the spot in surprise as Theodore Nott walked towards him, Theodore took one look at Ron before his eyes shot down towards his hand and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, a slight sinister smile appearing on his face.

"You hurt you hand" he said, clearly showing off his brilliant observation skills and Ron couldn't help but chuckle at his introduced, he held up his hand and waved it playfully in Theo's face who just laughed at his antics.

"Saw what happened in the great hall earlier" he said and Ron's grin fell as all good feelings disappeared instantly "personally I don't see anything wrong in what you did, I mean you only spoke the truth right?" he said, and Ron looked at him, realising he actually wanted Ron to answer with his own words "right" he answered clearly and trying to sound confident.

"And I know, that the people in your common room right now, are not gonna be too happy to see you, after all they're as delusional as I thought you were, but apparently I was wrong about you wasn't I?" he smiled and Ron was beginning to get a idea about where this convosation was going, and he wasn't surprised by the next words out of Theo's mouth which happened to be "and you see Ronald, we purebloods. We got to stick together, look after each other, but in order for that to happen, you need to prove youself, that you truly have finally seen the light" and he smiled, and Ron stared at him, and he knew the situation now, Ron was manipulating Theo into believing he had changed, and Theo was manipulating Ron into doing his bidding for him in order to have him believe that he had actually changed.

"Just tell me what to do" Ron smiled, and he knew it was right thing to do, as the realised that this web of lies and manipulation was only going to get more dangerous and tangled.

"Ron, meet Blaise Zabini" Theo said, as they entered a empty classroom. A tall black boy stood leaning causally against the desk, Ron meet his eyes immediately, but the Blaise did not say anything. Theo closed the door behind them, Ron couldn't help but feel a loss of hope as the door locked shut.

"Well we couldn't invite Draco, doubt he'ld agree to this" Theo laughed at his own remark which also received a snigger from Blaise, who still had not moved.

"Well Ron, like I said early, we; as in me and Blaise here are always interested in expanding our little, lets call it a group of friends" he smiled, and Blaise looked up finally, and once again turned to look at Ron before finally jumping forward away from the desk

"What we want, is something which you can get us, a certain map which Potter has, you know it I'm sure" he said, as if he didn't have a care in the world "now get us that map, and then we can see if their's room for you in our little grand club" he smiled, and Ron groaned inward, they wanted him to betray Harry; some wounds still burned to deep. James Potter betrayed by Peter Pettigrew all those years ago, and now they wanted him, the boy who had kept innocently kept the traitor alive for 12 years to become the traitor to his best friend; the circle was starting all over again, and Ron was getting pretty annoyed with having to agree to things he really did not want to do, but yet again he found himself saying "I'll do it"

* * *

Hermione Granger lay awake in her Gryffindor bed, tears still stained her checks from the many hours of crying she had done today. Shock still overcame her when she thought about what had happened, what he had said. She cared for him so much, and she had only tried to help him, she knew he needed help, he wasn't himself. She had seen it in his eyes only seconds before; the pain, the misery and the hurt and she knew his heart was breaking. She had thought back to when it all started, when his behaviour suddenly changed and realised it was when Dumbledore had called him to his office. What had been said between them?, she now realised she never asked, but she knew it was important to have such a profound effect on Ronald, and she knew that she loved him too much to let this go, despite what he had done, she promised herself that she would find out what exactly was going on.


	6. Chapter 6 Life as a Outcast

Chapter Six - Life as a Outcast

Ron stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, wondering what awaited him on the other side; he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant but he had to face his common room some time, and unfortunately for him, he was tired. Taking one last deep breath he finally spoke

"Baubles" and the portrait swung open.

Not knowing what to expect Ron climbed into the hole and stepped into the room and the moment he did, the entire room went silent to stare at him. The stares drilled into him with heat and intensity that he knew he deserved but still it annoyed him. Walking silently he looked over to find Ginny and Harry sat in the corner, staring at him, Harry's stare had hurt and confusion diluted inside the anger, while Ginny's was nothing but anger at his actions.

"What made you say it" Neville Longbottem's voice spoke from behind him, and Ron turned to see him sat with Dean Thomas, Seamus was nowhere to be seen and then Ron remembered that he had detention. Neville was still sat down, but staring up at Ron and with anger like everyone.

"How could you say that?" he asked again, and Ron couldn't help but feel annoyed, what did he know?, he knew nothing about anything. Ron was about to turn around and walk away when Neville grabbed his arm "Don't walk away from me" he snared, and Ron was shocked by this, but the anger was back, and Ron ripped his arm from his grasp, "get you fucking hand of me" he snarled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Ginny shouted from across the room, and Ron span towards her "you stay out off this!" he shouted back and Dean Thomas jumped to his feat; squaring up to Ron

"Don't you talk to her like that!" he shouted

"I'll talk to her like I want, she's my fucking sister, you're just her latest favour of the month!" he shouted and suddenly Dean's arms where grabbing Ron's shirt in rage, Ron wrapped his hands across his neck and shock him off, before throwing him backwards into the table.

Ginny was shouting as Ron's fist smashed into her boyfriend's face knocking him to the ground. He saw Neville heading for his wand but Ron got their first

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted and Neville's wand span into the air, Ron grabbed it and without thinking pointed the two wands at Ginny and Harry, both of whom seemed to be reaching for their own wands, now looked shocked to have Ron pointing wands at them. Ron was suddenly pleading

"Please don't make me fight you" he muttered but everyone in the room heard and a second later Ron sprinted upstairs to the dormitory.

Slamming the door behind him, he threw Neville's wand onto the owners bed before walking over to his own, allowing the stress and feelings to overtake him he fell backwards onto his mattress, and their he shed a single tear, a icy feeling overtook his skin all over as if he was suddenly freezing; his whole body shook, the pain was almost too much. Ron moved suddenly grabbing his hanging on all sides he threw them across his bed, shielding him from view. He heard the door open, he had no idea who it was but he didn't really care, as long as they left him alone, he threw his covers over him, his wand still tightly in his grasp he tried to warm himself, but it wouldn't work, he was still cold.

"Ron?" Harry's voice rang out, sounding nervous and anxious, for a second he thought about not responding but suddenly he found himself speaking "What do you want"

"What happened this morning?, I know you, I've known you for six years, and you would never use that word, no matter how angry you were" he said, his voice wasn't cold he but did sound like he was trying to block emotion from it,

"Well then I guess you don't know me as well as you think" was the only response Ron gave and he heard Harry mutter something that he couldn't hear but they spoke no more and Ron faded into a uneasy sleep.

The great hall was fill and full off laughter and talking and Ron sat alone, he knew he must look terrible, he had slept on a single hour, he hadn't ate a bite and he had been getting some stares of everyone, most seemed to look angry, but some looked worried and even less looked curious. Ron looked across the table, Dean was sat with Neville, both completely ignoring him, Harry was talking to Hermione, and she had a shocked look on his face, and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes flicked towards him, he had a good idea what they were talking about. His eyes followed towards the Sytherin table, Theo and Blaise were talking to Draco, apparently having a fun time in doing so. Ron had finally had enough and sitting, climbing to his feet he moved between the tables, he saw Hermione and Harry turn to look at him, but he ignored them completely.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" a voice shouted above all others and he groaned, his interfering little sister, turning around he saw her approaching him, Harry and Hermione were now watching intently.

"Just leave it Gin" he said before turning around and walking away but she had no intention of letting it drop "oh no" she shouted, following him "I want to know what the hell is wrong with you, even by your standards your being a right annoying bastard!" she shouted again, but Ron didn't stop, he just walked from the room.

Ron sprinted up the stairs knowing he might be being followed and before he knew it he was at the common room and sprinting up the stairs to the dormitory, he knew this was the best time to do this, opening Harry's trunk, he threw the objects around until he found it, the blank piece of parchment which he knew held the secret map. Slamming his trunk down, he thrust the parchment into his robes and headed for the door, not expecting to find Hermione waiting for him alone in the common room.

Yet their she was

"Hello Ron" she said, her voice was weak and she looked to be on the verge of tears already. Ron caught site of his reflection in the mirror and realised that he looked horrible. His hair was draped over his face, his skin was white as paper apart from the large black shadows beneath his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, but before he could give her chance to answer he began to walk out the room but stopped in his tracks when she said "what happened in Dumbledore's office, when we were studying in the library"

Ron froze, slowly he turned to her trying to keep his face expressionless, she looked nervous, slightly bobbing up and down on her feet and twiddling with her thumbs "I know something happened, because you changed after that, and you would have never said what you said" her voice broke, obviously he hurt her that day, he felt such hatred for himself, he wanted to punch the wall.

"Nothing" he spoke, and he looked at her once more, he could see the hurt in her eyes "just stay away from me, don't talk to me, don't even try to because me and you, its nothing, over" he said, and he knew a single tear from his eyes betrayed his words, but her eyes were crying freely, she seemed to be breaking inside, and as Ron turned he heard her quiet broken voice whisper four words "but I love you".

Ron froze once more, he felt his heart tighten his breath catch in his throat, and tears were flowing freely and then without a word or turning around to face her, he walked out the room, and as the portrait closed behind him, he heard her break into tears.


	7. Chapter 7 A Moment Of Madness

Chapter Seven – A Moment Of Madness

Here sat, in the room with Dumbledore discussing the plans which himself, Nott and Blaise were planning with the help of the map; the map Ron had just stole of his best friend – former best friend actually.

"They plan to break into your office" Ron spoke "Apparently they want something that belongs to you, they don't know what it is, but they know what it looks like". Dumbledore didn't seem to surprised that this announcement, or he was just very good at hiding what he wa_s _thinking, Ron still had a little trouble with that skill, but the lessons with the headmasterwere going relatively well. "They said it was like a basin, a stone one. It's said to be full of silver liquid, I remember Harry describing something to me similar, in the fourth year" Ron spoke, wincing as he did, it was becoming hard for him to speak of his friends. Without a word Dumbledore climbed to his feet and went to a large wardrobe behind his desk, and from it he pulled a object, perfectly identical to the description that had been given.

"This Ronald, is a pensive. I use it store memories which are important to me; shall i find the need to revisit them in perfect condition" he smiled, and Ron knew the goal of the mission of the plan – They were after the memories of Albus Dumbledore. What valuable information lay in the depths of the mysterious silver substance, Ron was certain he was drooling. He felt so curious. "I'm sure you, like me have come up with logical explanation to the plan" Dumbledore smiled "It seems like someone wants to see what i can remember, and between you and me, I can remember a lot" and the thirst for that information hit Ron like a truck.

"But now" the old professor spoke, turning his back "what to do about your light fingered friends".

A Day and a half had passed and Ron walked down a deserted corridor to meet with his Slythrin "friends". He found them waiting in the same abandoned classroom they always used. Nott was pacing in circles seemingly anxious. Blaise was sat on a chair, even he looked nervous with his head in his hands. Ron closed the door a little louder than needed to announce his arrival. Nott stopped and Blaise looked up.

"So we gonna get started?" Ron smiled, and the atmosphere in the room did shift a little less tense, but still, you could cut the tension with a knife, but Ron happened to be smarter than to get a knife out in such a situation. Removing the map from his pocket, Nott placed it down on the table, and Ron removed his wand "I solemnly swear i am up to no good" he spoke – and never had he spoke truer words. The map faded onto the parchment and Nott's eyes seemed to light up, Ron hadn't told them how to work the map as insurance that they would need him for breaking into the headmaster's office.

"Okay, cost is clear, lets go" Blaise spoke and three slowly left the room, lighting their wands they made their way through the dark corridors. Flinching every time they thought they heard the sounds of the caretaker, his cat or anything else that could give them away. But luckily they found themselves at the gargoyle before long, only know the two Slythrin looked utterly confused

"Fuck!" Nott whispered, "we forgot to find out the password" and Ron had to stiffen a laugh, for all the talk they've been giving they were hardly proving themselves to be criminal masterminds, but then Blaise stepped forward "No worry, I hid here all this morning to discover it" and Ron retracted his last thought; only one of them was a idiot. "Haribo" he spoke, and now Ron was confused, what the ruddy hell was a Haribo?, maybe it was the professors nickname for Harry, but it seemed to do the trick. The gargoyle moved revealing the staircase behind it, and the three boys moved quickly, rushing up the stairs, and reading their wands, they burst into the empty office. The room was dark, glowing lights came from the side of the room where mysterious objects casting mysterious glows of every colour lay. Nott and Blaise began to look quickly, trying to find the Pensive. Ron scanned the sides, knowing full well it wasn't there. He wanted time to look around, see what Dumbledore was hiding, this was his chance. He headed to a wardrobe, and found what seems to be piles of papers, the word "Horcrux" was mentioned many times, but Ron didn't have time to think what that meant, realising time was running out, he went to the next wardrobe, and pulled out the Pensive. "I got it" he said, his voice in fake celebration, but suddenly the mood was dampened when the gargoyle moved again; Ron realised that Dumbledore had given him five minutes in the room; he had spent Seven. Albus Dumbledore was about to walk into his office.

"Get it and hide!" Nott whispered, and Blaise grabbed the pensive, before hiding behind a bookshelf, Nott threw himself under a desk, and Ron hid inside the Pensive wardrobe. Ron couldn't see a way out of the situation without giving his double-agent status away to the two Slythrin students and before he could think, the elderly headmaster was walking in the room, and suddenly Ron had a idea – a insane, crazy and totally despicable idea but the only one he had, he didn't think about doing it he just did – he threw himself out of the wardrobe, and before the headmaster could react, Ron pointed his wand and yelled "Stupefy". The red light blasted from his wand and knocked the old man backwards across the room, slamming him into a table, he overturned and disappeared and fell out of sight. "Run!" Ron yelled and three ran from the room.

Slamming the door closed, they collapsed from lack of breath, they had ran the entire length of the castle. Blaise was doubled over a table, when Nott suddenly grabbed Ron and give him a hug, and ruffled his hair "You fucking manic, you just stunned Albus frickin Dumbledore, that was legend!" the look in his eyes made it impossible for him to be lying and Ron couldn't help but feel enthralled by the experience, they said dangerous sports and events give you a rush, and it didn't come much more dangerous than attacked Dumbledore. The Pensive lay on the desk, as Nott looked at it, apparently enthralled by the success of the mission, "here, have this back" he said, handing the map and Ron was surprised, but he guessed since they didn't need it anymore, they should give it back before it roused questions about its whereabouts. But considering he never bothered to clean up after himself, Harry already knew that, but then again. It would come in handy to keep for himself. Nott brushed his hands through his hair and as he did a single sleeve fell down, revealing the dark mark burned into his skin.


	8. Chapter 8 Recruitment

Chapter Eight – Recruitment

It took a full five seconds before Nott followed Ron's line of sight and realised his error, throwing his sleeve back quickly, Blaise was staring at Ron, as his hand gripped around his wand and the Gryffindor knew he was going to have to be very carefully with his next moves. His hand crept towards his wand, which was in his waistband

"So I'm guessing, all this tonight; wasn't for our benefit" he said making sure they caught the "our" and by the softening of their faces it seemed to have worked. Nott and Blaise shared a quick look with each other and Ron's hand slowly gripped his wand with their attention distracted.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone" Ron spoke, and the two turned to him looking slightly confused as if they didn't believe him, Ron sighed and realised that he wasn't sure if what he about to say was the truth "I just attacked the frickin headmaster, I'm really not Mr. popular at the moment, I'll take what I can get, even if that is a couple of death eaters" he spoke, and it hit him then just how alone he was at the moment, he literally had no one who he could turn to without telling them his mission, and he had decided long ago not to burden anyone with the worry of him as he walks down this dangerous path.

"I'll leave you alone now, if you need help with anything else. Just let me know" Ron smiled but he had to get out of the room, the blow of his latest revolution had hit him hard, he had actually thought he was ready for this, he had faced death before, at the age of eleven he had willing walked into its hands only to survive that encounter with the White Queen but he had had Harry and Hermione then, and now he had drove them away. He had always thought he didn't need Harry, he could do things alone, Harry could do them alone. Harry could do this alone if he needed too, so he should be able to do so too, Harry was no better than him, everybody just treated him that way because he was Harry and he was just Ron. But now that it came down to it, he wasn't so confident, but it was then that he pushed the thought aside, he would do this, without Harry, he would prove to everyone, to himself that he could do this.

The next day and Ron woke up late, he lay awake in his bed, the curtains drawn waiting until he was sure that no one was still in the room before he climbed to his feet and quickly got dressed. Walking into the great hall, he found it completely full, looking up he saw that Dumbledore's chair was empty, his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, he found Harry and Ginny in with their heads bowed talking fast, beside them Hermione sat; her face was pale and the look on her face almost broke Ron's heart, that was until she caught him staring. For what seemed like a lifetime the two stared at each other, Harry and Ginny now noticing stared at him too, their stares showed worry, anger, confusion and so much more.

"Hey Ron!" a familiar voice shouted, and Nott was shouting him across the room, the entire Gryffindor table watched as Nott budged aside making space at the Slythrin table for Ron to sit, Harry and Ginny looked furious now, while Hermione looked shocked and upset as Ron turned away from them and moved across the hall trying to ignore all the whispers that were beginning to break out on all four tables. Sitting between Nott and Blaise, his eyes caught Malfoy's who was sat directly across from him

"What. The. Hell!" he growled, beside him Pansy Parkinson looked like she was trying to do Maths way beyond her skills.

"So Ronald" Blaise spoke ignoring them "I have something to tell you, when we let the Dark Lord know about your role in the mission, and the events that took place in the office, he was very curious about you" he smiled and Ron couldn't help but turn cold, so he was moving from the Slythrin gang into the Death Eaters, this was where it really began.

"What the hell is going on?" Malfoy's voice rang out and Nott turned to him looking excited as he told the story of last night's adventure to all those that would listen. Malfoy's eyes were wide with shock, Pansy looked impressed and a girl in their year who Ron didn't know was watching Ron with interest. Ron couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the fact his actions had given him so much attention for once.

"So Ron" Blaise spoke "If you're interested, and I can tell by your eyes that you are. He wants to meet with you, in person" Blaise spoke and a collective gasp filled the table, Ron went pale, he went cold and he was sure he had stopped breathing. Voldemort wanted to meet him, was he ready?. Dumbledore had taught him to close his mind, but was he good enough, and now with Dumbledore not here because of Ron's own rash action Ron was flying solo when he needed him the most.

"We better get to class" Nott spoke and the great hall began to move, the Slythrin muttering excitedly, as they patted Ron on the back, shook his hand and treated him like he was special, and he loved every minute of it, every single second was like a dream.

"Hi" said a soft voice from behind him, turning he found himself facing the girl who he had spotted early, he knew she shared a dormitory with Pansy and the other one who looked like a Troll. "I'm Jess Hale, nice to meet you" she spoke and Ron couldn't help but smile as the two began to talk, heading out of the great hall, Ron didn't glance over so he did not see Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione staring at him in shock, and in Hermione's case; tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Starlight in the Smokescreen

Chapter Nine - Starlight in the Smokescreen

Walking out the great hall, Ron was surprised to find that Jess seemed to be a generally nice person.

"So you and Blaise seem to be friends now" she smiled as they walked towards the dungeons where they would be studying with in the same room as Harry and the others but all Ron could notice is that Jess was actually very pretty. Her skin seemed to appear slightly tanned and her slick black hair was short framing her small petite face which held her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, he's actually really cool, seems to be a little too relaxed at times, think he might be on something" Ron laughed, his voice making it clear that it was a joke and she seemed to find it funny because she laughed "Nah, Blaise isn't into stuff like that" she smiled back

"You sound sure"

"I should be, he's my cousin"

Ron blinked in surprised, the two didn't look much alike but since he couldn't find a reason why she would lie about it, he guessed it must be true. The two talked until they reached the classroom, from what he could tell Jess liked to laugh at terrible jokes and ask annoying questions, two qualities which should be annoyed but with Jess they just made her even more cute than he thought before, and he failed to see how someone like her could be sorted in Sytherin and then he realised that he had to stop thinking as the House of the serpent like that, because right now, he was the snake in the crowd.

Arriving in the classroom, Ron and Jess joined the table with Blaise, Nott sat with Pansy with Draco who were not so willing to let a Gryffindor join their little gang, however he suspected in Draco's case he was more annoyed with the fact it was Ron himself, and not somebody else, anybody else. This made Ron smile, annoying Draco was a plus he had not expected. Blaise was not watching Ron and Jess curiously as they continued to talk ignoring the incoming students who walked straight past them.

"So Ron, after this lesson, we'll talk about what we talked about early okay" Blaise interrupted and Ron went cold suddenly, the whole meeting with Voldemort terrified him more than anything, he would be face to face with the biggest mass murderer in the history of history, and he would lie to his face. Ron nodded once before turning his attention to the teacher at the front of the class. Ron had however completely forgotten that he had to work with Draco Malfoy, he now wished that he had been given another Sytherin partner such as Blaise or Jess; someone he actually was beginning to like.

"So, it looks like your everyone's golden boy at the moment" was the first snide comment to leave his mouth as the lesson began. Ron gave him a smug smile "well I guess its because I actually did something worth while, Instead of just running my mouth about doing so" taking the piss of Malfoy was just too much fun to pass up and he felt thrilled when Malfoy's eyes narrowed as they went to work not speaking a single word to each other.

It was twenty minutes into lesson when it happened, they had been warned by Slughorn about the dangers in this potion, and when Malfoy accidentally picked up a vile of a half finished potion and "accidentally" dropped it the boiling silver liquid poured onto Ron's forearm.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" were the only words which Ron managed to shout out between his screams of pain as he drew the attention of every one in the room.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Jess's voice rang out as she rushed across the room, Ron looked down to his arm, the silver liquid seemed to be burning itself beneath his skin, the pain was excruciating.

"Mr Weasley, hurry along to the hospital wing" Slughorn said, looking quite panicked

"I'll take him sir" Jess smiled, and with a quick nod from the teacher the two of them left the classroom.

"does it hurt?" was the first question she asked but Ron couldn't answer her, he was too busy trying to keep his mouth shut in order to prevent a scream from the pain, so he just nodded his head, he was sure his eyes were watering. They didn't speak to each other as they walked, but Ron felt as Jess took his hand in her own, he didn't know what to think of the situation and he was glad Hermione couldn't see it despite the fact he had no reason or right to care what she would think of him, he had brought that on himself, but on the other side it was quite nice; the fact at least something good was coming from this mess he had involved himself in was a comforting thought, no matter how small that little light was, it still made sure not everything was total darkness.

The hospital wing was not a enjoyable experience, he was shouted at for his carelessness and told that because of the injury he would have a burn on his arm for the rest of his life, Ron couldn't help but laugh at the irony, he had always wanted to be more like Harry, now he had his own scar; granted it wasn't nearly as cool and the reason was embarrassing. Ten minutes after arriving at the hospital, he was talking to Jess about giving her flying lessons as he found it insane that she had never even tried to fly, she had always gotten out of the lessons they were given in the first year. The door opened and in walked Blaise, with Nott and Pansy following behind him, the ferret known as Malfoy was no where to be seen; and Ron was happy because he felt like punching him, he knew full well it had been no accident

"What's the verdict?, can I have your broom?" Nott spoke and it was quite a testament to his enigma that Ron couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"I'm fine, just a little burn, take more than that to finish me off" he smiled, as the Slytherins gathered around him, he knew he was on good terms with Blaise, and Nott had welcomed him after he attacked the headmaster but the presence of Pansy confused him; she still hated him as far as he was aware.

"Just came to say, thank you" she smiled, and Ron was shocked and confused, she was smiling, actually smiling, a facial expression that did not involve pouting like a pig. "The look on Granger's face when you rushed to Weasley's aid, she looked so jealous when you two disappeared together I swear I wish I had a camera so I could remember it forever" she smiled and so did everyone else except Jess who looked shy and Ron who just smiled trying to keep his mouth shut as the words "pig nosed bitch" were on the edge of his tongue.

Walking away, he was the centre of the gang of slytherins as they laughed through the corridor, however his smile was squashed by the image of his little sister Ginny walking towards him looking angry, she stopped in front of him and pulled out a letter which she shoved in his hand "from mom" she glared before turning and walking away without another word and Ron felt his heart drop as he remembered his family, he had not thought what they would think, what would his mother think of what he said to Hermione, they would possibly disown him, what he did was far worse than Percy and he was nothing to them anymore, except his mother of course who refuse to turn him away; would she try to hang onto her youngest son as hard, he hoped she would, he didn't know if he could do it without his mother. With a shaking hand he opened the letter and opened it.

"_Ronald Weasley_

_How DARE you use that word, I am absolutely disgusted _

_In you, I did not raise you this way!. Don't even think about coming home_

_Until you have made it up to poor Hermione, after everything the two of you have been through together!_

_Your Mother"_

Ron felt himself turn cold again as the group read the letter, he felt a hand and turned to see Blaise

"Don't worry man, at least you got us" he spoke and he felt Jess take his hand again smiling up at him, and then he paced the letter into his pocket and carried on walking down the corridor with his "friends"

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? I Know nothing much happened in this chapter but it is the last time Ron has happiness in a long time as the next chapter will be titled "Dance With The Devil" and we get a very dark and distrubing look into the death eaters and the first Ron/Voldemort meeting; this is rated M for a reason and its only just beginning**


	10. Chapter 10 Dance With The Devil

Chapter Ten - Dance With The Devil

"What's so important you drag me out here at this time" Ron yawned as he stood on the school grounds in the middle of the night with Blaise who had given him a note at lunch to meet him at the lake at midnight. Blaise was dressed fully in black and it was clear he did not want to be seen.

"Its time for you to meet the Dark Lord" he spoke clearly and Ron's blood rushed from his face, leaving him even more pale "Tonight is the night of Initiation" he smiled and then he turned and beckoned Ron to follow him. Ron had to force his unwilling legs to move as they made their way away from the castle

"So what's Initiation?" Ron asked with real curiosity and a truly sinister smile appeared over Blaise's face "Initiation is how the new ranks of the death eaters are chosen, you don't exactly just walk into it you have to show that, lets say dedicated" a sudden panic swept over Ron, was it a test?, Dumbledore had never warned him about this, he didn't want to think what horrors were waiting for him tonight, he would be meeting Lord Voldemort himself and if all went well by the end of the night, he would have the Dark Mark branded on his arm. They walked in silence across the ground and soon the shadow of the Whomping Willow came into view and Ron suddenly understood how they were going to get out the Hogwarts Grounds, he had been through the tunnel once before in his third year; granted he had been dragged through by a large wild dog that turned out to be his former best friend's wrongly convicted godfather, as he thought that he couldn't help but wonder if all students at the school had such complicated lives.

"So what's with you and Jess" Blaise asked as he tried to poke the knot in the tree with a levitating stick "you two seem close". Ron couldn't help but smile, it had been three days since he had burnt his arm and him and Jess had gone from good to great, he still couldn't get Hermione out of his head but he was coming to terms that he could never have her anymore, he had thought of trying with Jess but the thought that the likelihood of him surviving his mission was low, so it was best not to focus on much else.

"Nothing, just friends" Ron answered as Blaise hit his target and the tree froze in place the two boys quickly ran to its trunk and slowly climbed down into the small tunnel he knew led to the Shrieking Shack.

The moonlight shone through a lone window as the dust hovered in the air, two tall figures silently made their way through the house, Blaise lead the way, his wand the sole source of reasonable light to guide their way. Ron was quite interested in their next move, he knew the house was completely bored up and that the only entrance and exit was the way they had entered the house, but Blaise lead them upstairs, to the room which still held the scars of three years ago, Snape's dry blood stained the wall, Ron's blood stained the bed sheet and all over where the hairs of dogs, rats and werewolves. Blaise moved into the very corner and beckoned Ron to join him

"This corner, it processed the enchantments on the Castle, which means we can appriate to and from it, though unless you have incredible aim, I wouldn't try trying to arrive here" he smiled as Ron joined him in the corner, he was now shaking with both excitement and fear, he tried and failed to keep his voice steady as he said "so where are we heading?" he spoke, but he didn't get a answer, instead Blaise grabbed his wrist and suddenly he felt himself spin and everything went black, he felt like he being pushed through a thin tube, he couldn't breath, his vision blurred. Suddenly there was light, he felt the relief in his lungs as he breathed once more, he felt something rising from within him and before he knew it, his mouth exploded with vomit, his knees gave way as he threw up all over the pavement they had landed on, above him he could hear laughing.

"See, now that is why I didn't take you straight their, because I would have to clean that up" he smiled and pulled Ron to his feet. Looking around the first thing Ron noticed was that they appeared to be in a normal street, in fact he knew it, just a little in front of him he could see the Leaky Cauldron pub, which meant he was in London, but a impossible thought hit him, they couldn't be heading to Diagion Ally but within a instant he finally understood the location of their final destination; Knockturn Ally.

"So what do I have to do, to prove myself?" Ron asked as they stepped out of the pub into the courtyard, he had tired to keep the question inside but he couldn't contain his worry and curiosity. Blaise however just smiled but remained quite, much to Ron's annoyance. Walking past all the familiar shops from years past, Ron had noticed it had started to rain, or maybe it had been raining since they had gotten here, after all he hadn't been paying much attention he had to busy willing himself to go forward on his mission, but right now every ounce of him wanted to turn back and go home, his legs felt like bricks, weighing a ton as he struggled to move them. Passing the white building of Gringotts they entered the dark thin ally that was labelled "Knockturn", his curiosity got the better of him as he peered inside the shops, trying to see anything that might give him a clue as to what his test might be, but before he knew it they had stopped as what looked like a normal shop; well normal by the standards of the ounces surrounding it anyway.

Blaise knocked once and a second later the door opened, Blaise slowly lifted his slave showing the dark mark which had been branded into his forearm, the man let him through but then blocked Ron's passage

"He's with me" Blaise spoke, out of view behind the large burly man "he's a possible recruit" he said and the man gave a sinister smile watching Ron with interest, "I look forward to seeing you in action" he remarked before stepping out the way. Ron stepped in the shop, looking backwards as the door slammed shut behind him. He walked forward and turned to Blaise "I want to know what is expected of me, and I want to know now!" he hissed and he could hear the venom in his own voice, Blaise seemed to calculate for a second before speaking.

"The way we sort out recruits is simple, twelve people are trying to join the ranks tonight, you are just one of them, but only six will get the highest honour, and to do that you have to duel, just one duel but it is fight to the death" and with those words Ron's blood went cold, fight to the death?, why the fuck hadn't Dumbledore told him he would have to murder someone tonight, how much had the old man been keeping from him, but Ron cast that to the back of his mind, he had much more pressing matters, like the fact he would have to be murdered or become a murder before the night is over, could he kill a man?, would it even be a man, what if It was a woman?, could he do that?, did he have a choice?, something told him he couldn't just walk away now, he had come to far for that.

"Here we go" Blaise spoke, and he pulled out his wand, knelt on the floor and tapped the floor three times muttering words Ron couldn't hear, but the next thing he knew the section of floor seemed to vanish into nothingness, revealing a large staircase which descended underground.

The staircase was longer than expected, the darkness eloped them as they came to what seemed to be a old tunnel, the walls were carved out of stone and perfectly circular, their was only one way in which they could head which didn't resort in heading back up the staircase. Him and Blaise walked in silence, Ron could hear his own heartbeat bashing against his ribcage, his whole body was cold and shaking beyond reason. Soon enough however they came to a large iron door which seemed to open when Blaise shown it his Mark, and with that the two boys stepped inside. Whatever he had been expecting it had not been this, he seemed to be standing in a large stadium, below him was a circle, surrounded by dark black fire which separated it from the stands, he guessed this is where he would have to try and kill a stranger later on tonight.

"Ahh, Blaise" said a eastern European man who Ron recognized instantly, it was Dolohov, the man who had tried to kill Hermione last year. "and you brought the infamous Weasley, the Dark Lord is expecting you" he sneered as if he was jealous that Ron had the honour of such a audience. Ron felt himself suddenly being dragged along the side of the stadium into a smaller room, pushed through the doorframe by the men who seemed hesitant to enter the room. Ron stumbled into the room, looking behind him as the door was shut slowly behind him, and then suddenly from in front of him came a cold voice "Ronald Weasley", Ron froze, turning forward to face the figure which stood before him; a tall pale figure with a snakelike face and red eyes; it was Lord Voldemort.

"Ronald Weasley" he spoke again "So nice to finally meet with you after all this time, no doubt our paths have crossed before in some matter of shape and form" and Ron's mind was cast back to the giant chess set, the chamber of secrets, the department of mysterious and many more.

"Once or twice" Ron said, a slight smile on his lips he would not show fear "being the best friend of Harry Potter and all that, you tend to get mixed up in his business" he smiled and he could sworn he saw Voldemort's hand gripped round his wand.

"Indeed, Harry Potter's best friend, so how did you end up here?" he asked, and Ron could feel a large chill down his spine "Because I've had enough, enough of Harry's bullshit, everyone choosing him over me, everyone thinking he is better than me because he has a fucking scar, when in truth he would be nothing without me!" Ron said, surprised by his own rant but Voldemort seemed satisfied as if the Ron's real thoughts matched those he had spoken.

"Well Ronald, if what you say is true, and you really do wish to join us like you claim, then there is a simple test ahead of you, you will duel right now, and you will kill the man or die yourself, when faced with the truly worst case scenario that is death, we show who we really are, but of course, for the boy who bested Albus Dumbledore this should be no problem." and with that he swept from the room, and Ron heard the crowd outside roar as the duels were about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is gonna take a little break due to my life becoming extremly busy all of a sudden plus i have some new dark ideas for it so changing some of my plans for it. I know its not been the best received piece of work with only three reviews so far but i'm really enjoying writing it so i'm gonna contiune, but reviews would be greatly appricated to let me know what you all think.**

**Coming up in next few chapters:**

**- Ron fights for his life in the Death Eater Duel**

**- Blaise and Jess's relationship is exploreded more**

**- Hermione learns the shocking truth in a unexpected way**

**- Dumbledore returns, but he's a marked man**

**- DEATHS, SEX, VIOLENCE and maybe even what will be called "The Hogwarts School Massacre!"**


	11. Chapter 11 Fight Club

Chapter Eleven - Fight Club

Ron watched two duels before his own, the rules were simple, both wands were placed in the centre, and then the fighters at opposite sides, they would race to their wands and fight to the death, the second rule was no killing curses were aloud, he thought he knew why; it was to painless, you had to kill them painfully, the first time had had to be brutal.

"Next!" Dolohov called and Ron walked shaking head to foot into large circle which had been created, the stands were like that of a old roman stadium, he could see Voldemort sat watching with interest, he could see Blaise who did look slightly more pale than usual.

Across from him stood Richard Goyle, older brother of his classmate Gregory and the man he was being forced to kill. Ron's eyes travelled down to his and Richard's wands, both lay side by side on the dark black stone floor in the centre, and suddenly the fight began.

Richard ran forward, racing for his wand and Ron was late on the uptake. He didn't know why he did it, but he didn't aim for his wand, he threw himself forward feet first, smashing into the other man's kneecaps causing him to scream and tumble. Ron reached out, his hand blindly searching for either wand. He felt a hand wrap around his throat and before he knew it he was pinned down, struggling to breath with the much larger man on top of him. His felt his breath begin to build up in his lungs, unable to exhale, he felt like he going to burst soon, his eyes began to burn, his mouth became dry. Ron suddenly wrapped around his hand around a wand, he felt his shoulder dislocate as he aimed it at Richard awkwardly and bellowed "Stupify!". The red light hit Richard at point blank causing him to fly backwards, hitting the ground in a heap.

"Do it Ron!" a familiar voice called as Ron climbed to his feet, holding the wand in his shaking hand and pointing it at Richard, the pain in his shoulder felt like broken glass under his skin, and it was all he could do not to keep himself from screaming in agony. Richard suddenly lunged at him, and Ron noticed the silver dagger a second too late as it smashed into his stomach and pieced the skin, blood began to soak his robes as he fell to his knees; Ron had been stabbed.

"Finish him!" a voice shouted, and Ron managed to raise his wand once more and screamed "Sectumsempra!" waving his wand in a furious swipe, Richard buckled as his shoulder was ripped apart by a invisible sword, he stumbled turning his back to Ron who bellowed again "Sectumsempra!" and this time two slices appeared on Richard's back, as if being whipped in torture. Richard turned around with a sudden kick and with that his foot connected with the side of Ron's face, throwing him to the floor and his wand flying across the room. Richard approached, but Ron turned over, throwing his legs he kicked the dagger from Richard's grasp. Richard responded by stamping on his face, Ron felt his nose shatter.

Ron felt something wrap around his neck and pull him up as Richard had removed his clock and was now using it as a makeshift noose to chock the life out of Ron. Ron could see the shadows closing in, he could hear the crowd growing louder yet more distant from him, as if he was being dragged down a tunnel, he cast his mind back before it all, and he thought of his family, he thought of Ginny, she was only eleven in his head, and he was at the side of her bed, talking about her nightmare of Riddle, the man who became Voldemort, it was the first time she truly opened up about the damage the diary had done, and her first genuine smile, and he remember that it was Voldemort that had done that, that had damaged his little precious sister so much it almost placed her beyond repair, and he felt the world coming back to him, the room came clearer and a will to live born out off rage was born within him, he reached out finding the unused wand and pointed it at his bonds

"Diffindo!" he shouted and the cape tore, Ron raised his wand and shouted "Accio Dagger!", the dagger took flight towards him as Ron threw himself to the floor, the dagger soaring over his head and smashing itself into the ribcage of Richard who had been stood behind him. The crowd cheered as dark red blood began to pour from his chest and mouth, his eyes wide open with fear, Ron stood to his feet, staring at what he had done as the man fell to his knees, he looked up at the crowd, who were cheering madly, one of them appeared furious, Blaise seemed impassive and Voldemort seemed to have a sinister grin on his face. Ron looked back down at the man, who seemed to be dying slowly, and he knew what he had to do, give the man mercy, give the man peace "Sectumsempra!" he cried, his voice breaking and with a single slash he cut the man's throat, he was dead in seconds.

The crowd cheered as Ron stared blankly at the man lay dead at his feet, suddenly their was a loud cheer as a death eater he realised was Goyle Sr raced towards him, drawing his own wand

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice shouted and blast off green shot from Voldemort's yew wand and hit the enraged man in the chest, he fell like he had never ran at all, just slumped without warning and didn't move again; the crowd cheered louder. Blaise appeared aside him, looking relieved, and Ron turned to him

"So what happens now?" he asked, his voice still shaking

"Well my friend, we get you a new tattoo" he smiled, and Ron turned cold looking down at his imperfect pale yet perfectly unmarked forearm.


End file.
